


Reality or Illusion

by Spookywanluke



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookywanluke/pseuds/Spookywanluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of poems that I wrote years ago, featuring the feelings of our two favourite viper pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why

Why is it we fall in love

Yet also bleed and hate

How can you control your life

and still believe in fate?

Why do we feel the need

To mock, to hate, to jeer

The one's so close to our hearts

The ones we hold dear

Do we like to suffer

Just to prove we're strong

When our hearts break in two

Then we'll know we're both wrong.


	2. Reality

It may be all my dreams,

But the only thing I can see

Is this thing called my reality.


	3. Flying Free

The stars capture the beauty that's there in your soul  
They put you on show for the universe whole

The beauty that's there, when you're out flying free

It's a beauty that's there for only space to see


	4. Empty

There's an empty space in my heart that I can't fill.

I tried to fill it with work,

but the amount of work is pitiful compared to the empty space.

I tried to fill it with company,

but no-one could make a dent.

I tried to fill it with beauty,

but nothing had enough.

Then I saw you - you filled the size of my heart,

Your performance is mesmerising,

You hold my interest more than anyone else,

You are beauty incarnate,

You are my heart.


	5. Emotion Wings

All the conflicting feelings.

Open at this time.

Too scared to seek the truth.

Too wise to believe the lie.

In this stage of unrest,

All details have no wings.

But in the face of feelings,

Are now expected to fly.

What if in the ravish,

Of emotions under control,

Instead of soaring up,

Falling out of the sky?


End file.
